Cinderella
by Cakedecorator
Summary: This is the MC in her own Cinderella. Tormented by her neighbors and forced to do their housework on top of her chores, Carly doesn't have it easy. But when she receives an invite to go to the ball at Nobel Michel, she thinks there's no hope for her to go to the party. But May and Yosef intend on getting her there even if it hurts. And the big question: who is her prince charming?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a BMP2 story of 'Cinderella'! Basically, the MC (me) is 'Cinderella' in the sense that her two wicked neighbors are constantly putting their chores on her, and combining that with her job, the poor girl can't get a minute to breathe. Then the ball for all of the princes in the game starts, and while the MC would love to go, her neighbors - who are a pair of gold-diggers - push all of their housework onto her. The MC does, in fact, complain about this and makes her stance known, but they don't listen to her.**

 **At her workplace, her fairy godmother - or rather, god** ** _father_** **, Yosef - sees her plight; with the help of May, the MC's best friend, they cast a little magic for her. And then the story is set! There will be a few twists, though.**

 **Now, who will be her prince? That's for me to know, and you to find out!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time... In the land of Nobel Michel... *Record Scratch Noise* Alright, alright! Let's not drag this out in a classic manner, okay? So, let's start!_

In one of the apartment buildings in the country of Nobel Michel, dawn was beginning to break. It was a typical day in Nobel Michel, and through the town, everyone was waking up to the beauty of the sunrise.

Especially one young lady, who was waking up at dawn, knowing exactly what kind of day it was going to be for her. Rising up out of bed, the young lady, named Carly, woke up with slightly messy, long, brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She draped her feet over the bed before standing up, stretching, and rubbing her eyes.

"Another day, another painful amount of extra work I don't need..." She said, as she started to get dressed before getting breakfast.

About half an hour later, the young lady ate a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, a bowl of strawberries, and a glass of milk. She had finished her breakfast, and just put her dishes in the sink, when...

 _*Ding-Dong*_

She looked to the door and shuddered a bit. She knew who it was at the door at this time of the morning.

Opening the door, she saw two women, who both looked very refined and elegant. These women were her neighbors. One was a woman who was at least a head taller; she was blonde, with her hair in lose curls down her back, grey eyes, wearing elegant jewelry, a black cocktail dress, and a jacket. The other was a head shorter than the first woman. Her hair was raven in a bob cut, green eyes, and she also looked very elegant. She was also wearing a cocktail dress, this one in red, and her jewelry was also quite refined.

"Giselle, Marie," The young lady said, greeting her neighbors limply. "What can I do for you?"

"Carly," Giselle, the blonde, said, as she handed Carly a bag. "These are all of my linens; wash, mend, and have them all sorted in my room by tonight."

"But I..." Carly began.

"By. Tonight." Giselle said, as she leaned in to Carly's face and got in her space. "Or do you want trouble?"

"No..." Carly began. "But I have my own work to do. You shouldn't do this."

Giselle merely shoved the bag into Carly's arms before turning her back and leaving. "By tonight! Hear me?"

Carly subtly rolled her eyes in response before putting the bag down.

"As for me," Marie said, as she shoved a sack into Carly's arms. "This is a bag of all of the food items I need for an elegant dinner tonight; I'm having a prospective, rich man coming into my apartment tonight, and I promised him I would cook."

"We both know you're hopeless in the kitchen..." Carly said, as she tried to reason with her neighbor.

"That's where you come in, Carly," Marie said. "Cook all of the recipes provided in the bag by six."

"But I don't get out of work until four! I don't think that will be enough time!" Carly protested.

"Don't care; not my problem," Marie said. "Get cracking."

Marie also sauntered away, causing Carly to moan in annoyance.

"It _is_ your problem! These are _your chores_ , not mine!" Carly complained.

On the verge of tears, she slammed the door to her apartment and started to get to work on the linens. She took out a sewing needle and thread before getting started.

On top of her dream job as a pastry chef, Carly was also forced to do chores and work on a daily basis for her two neighbors, Giselle and Marie, both of whom were scornful of her. Giselle and Marie were both women with prestigious jobs, but due to their lack of financial smarts, were more into spending money on the things they wanted rather than paying the bills. While they had plenty of cash on them to keep living in the apartment, they often had more debt and liabilities than assets and extra cash. The two women were not only hateful towards Carly because she was happy with her lifestyle and her ability to make ends meet with a job such as a pastry chef, but they also were loathsome because while she was far from rich, she was capable of taking care of herself and being able to charm almost every person she would meet. Even some of the wealthiest gentleman had their eyes on Carly rather than Giselle or Marie.

So, as a result, Giselle and Marie came up with a plan; they keep Carly busy and make her do all of their housework while they went and tried to catch a very wealthy man to be wed to, and move up in class. And once they did that, they would leave Carly alone, only to keep mocking her at every chance they would get.

Carly, on the other hand, was not as concerned with marriage or getting wealthy as she was living happily. Carly was not alone, though; she had some friends outside of her apartment to help her out when she needed it; and she would always make quick work of anything Giselle or Marie would throw at her.

* * *

About two hours later, Carly managed to rush to her workplace before the clock even reached the next minute. She was in quite the rush.

"Sorry, Yosef!" Carly said, as she came into the bakery through the back. She started to breathe heavily.

It was five minutes before she needed to be at work; however, she always liked to be early just in case.

"Your neighbors drop a load of housework on you again?" Yosef asked.

Over the years, Carly and Yosef grew a father-daughter bond with each other, and Yosef would always be there to help Carly whenever she needed it.

"Yes," Carly said. "I can't take it much longer; I wish they would stop."

"How many times have you just flat-out refused to do what they demand of you and just follow through with your threat?" Yosef asked.

"..." Carly did not answer.

"Hm... Maybe a little more assertiveness might be the key," Yosef said. "But now, let's get to work."

Meanwhile, at Nobel Michel Castle, there were eight men in a room, all wearing the royal clothes, with consisted of sashes and badges. They were all princes, and they all had responsibilities to their kingdoms.

One of those responsibilities: marriage.

"I can't believe they're holding a ball and inviting every gosh-darn bachelorette in Nobel Michel to attend." One prince complained.

He had brown hair, amber-brown eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a uniform. His uniform was black with gold accents, and a red sash, with badges on his sash.

"C'mon, Kuon," Another prince said, a little more cheerful. He had reddish-brown eyes, short, wavy auburn hair, fair skin, and was smiling cheerfully. "Girls aren't going to like you if you act like that."

"It's nearly impossible to know when you are joking or not, Oliver," Another prince said. He was a blue-eyed blonde with fair skin, and his uniform was white with a red sash, and several badges. "But regardless, meeting a girl who could see me for who I really am would be a miracle."

"Prince Hayden," A green-eyed brunette wearing a royal uniform with fur accents said. "Finding your destined lover is a lot easier said than done, especially if you're a royal."

"Prince Kevin's right," Another of the princes said. He was a green-eyed, platinum blonde with a teal uniform with a red sash and badges, as well. "Which is why I'm not too picky; I just need a woman who can handle herself in Sanct Sybil's climate."

"Come on, Ivan," An older prince, wearing a blue uniform with red accents, and had silver hair slicked back on his head said. "It's going to be harder on me to find my own cute princess. Me being an old man, and all."

"Prince Max, don't sell yourself short," A tan-skinned prince with a blue-gold uniform, bluish-black eyes, and black hair said, as he drank his tea. "There may be a woman out there who really doesn't care about your age. I may be the youngest one in here, but I myself really don't care about this whole 'marriage' thing."

"Aslan..." Kevin said, trying not to complain too much.

Growing up a commoner, Kevin had a hard time coping with the idea of marriage as being more of a nuisance and just a chore than a beautiful, happy thing to someone.

"Sieg, come on, back me up here," Oliver said. "What about you?"

"Just a bunch of harpies." A man with purplish hair, violet-blue eyes, wearing a white uniform with a blue sash said, scoffing.

"I have to admit there are some women like that," Max said. "But I doubt they're all like that."

"He's right," Kevin said. "You really shouldn't assume a girl is like that until you really get to know her."

"I'm just excited for tomorrow night," Oliver said. "I can't wait to meet an adorable girl to become my queen."

With the exception of Max, the others just sweat dropped in annoyance at Oliver's comment.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Carly got out of work and met up with May, her best friend from college. She and May met up with each other on the street and have been in touch ever since. They were the best of friends as well as each other's greatest confidant.

They were going to Carly's favorite bar in town, and it was away from the apartments, so they were confident that they would not run into Giselle or Marie while there.

"Again? Those two never know when to stop, don't they?" May asked, as Carly told her what her neighbors did again.

"That's why I flat-out protested this time; they still pushed it on me," Carly said. "So once again, I did what they asked me to do."

"More like you just gave in to their demands," May said. "Carly, you need to grow some backbone. Either that, or find an apartment near Patisserie Brown that you can move into to get away from them."

"I know, May, but I haven't enough money saved for the down payment of a better apartment," Carly said. "But with those two on my backs, I don't know if I'll ever get any peace."

"Come on, you gotta stand up to them," May said. "Why not just not do what they demand of you for once? Just put the items they give you back on their doorstep and show them you won't stand for it anymore?"

"There's an idea," Carly said. "Better than just letting them push me around."

"That's the spirit!" May said.

The girls shared a high-five before paying the bill and leaving for the night. Neither of them knew what would happen that night.

That evening, Carly found something in her mailbox: an envelope with the crest of Nobel Michel.

Knowing her neighbors were nearby, she quickly closed her mailbox before running into her room. She did not want Giselle or Marie to see her.

She shut the door to her room and locked it before opening up the envelope and silently reading the invitation.

 _'Recipient,_

 _You are cordially invited to attend a ball in the names of Their Highnesses, the Princes of the eight nations._

 _All unmarried women, or women not in a committed relationship must be in attendance. This is a requirement._

 _Please bring this invitation with you to the party to ensure your admittance._

 _Nobel Michel Castle'_

"Oh, wow..." Carly muttered, quietly. She quickly shoved the invite into the envelope and hid it somewhere so her neighbors would not suspect her getting invited.

 _'Me... going to Nobel Michel Castle to attend a party... That would be a dream come true...'_ Carly thought.

Unbeknownst to her, May had gotten the same invitation. However, May had a boyfriend, so she knew she would not be in attendance.

"Poor Carly... Knowing her neighbors, they'll just make it too hard on her to go," May said. "But I think I have an idea..."

May took up her cell phone and dialed a number; she knew whom to call to help Carly out.

* * *

 **To be continued! I can't wait to see what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly gets invited to the ball, but because she expects her neighbors to give her** **grief, she has no hope of going to the ball. But when May and Yosef work together to get her ready for the party, will it be a dream-come-true?**

* * *

The next morning, Carly hid her invitation in her apartment. She knew she would not be able to go anyway; knowing her neighbors, she would probably be stuck doing all of their work once again.

"I'd better not get my hopes up," Carly muttered. "I won't be able to go anyway."

She resigned herself to the fact that her neighbors would dump a load of work on her and then she would not be able to go. While her heart desired to go, Carly felt that it would be impossible.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

Carly sighed before going to the door; opening it, she saw the people she expected to see.

"Carly," Giselle began. "You got an invitation, didn't you?"

"Invitation? To what?" Carly asked.

"Oh, good, you weren't invited," Marie said, sneering. "The ball at Nobel Michel Castle would _never_ invite someone as lowly as you."

That insult was like a dagger to Carly's heart, and then she stated, "Get to the point; what do you want?"

The girls parted and the had a bunch of clothes, linens, and such piled up high on the ground.

"Do all of this for us," Marie said. "You don't have anything better to do, right?"

Having had it, Carly said, "Do it yourself."

"What was that?" Giselle asked.

"Do. It. Yourself." Carly stated again, slowly.

"So, you _were_ invited, then?" Giselle asked, getting into Carly's space.

"No, I'm just tired of you two constantly dumping all of _your_ work on me." Carly said, before going to shut the door.

"Listen up, you," Marie began, also getting in Carly's space. "You _are_ going to do all of this! Giselle and I are going to the ball to seduce a prince and get his cash! Then we can finally leave you behind and we'll have others doing this for us! You just have to put up with this until tomorrow! So, do it if you know what's good for you!"

"Gold-digging isn't very becoming of a royal." Carly began.

"Forget you," Giselle said. "You're not even allowed there! You have too much work to do!"

The girls shoved all of the piles of clothes onto Carly before leaving.

But this time, Carly was not going to tolerate the behavior. She merely put the clothes and linens down before changing into her uniform and going to work.

"Those two... I've just about had it with them!" Carly griped, as she kept washing dishes.

"Your neighbors again?" Yosef asked.

"Yes," Carly said. "And I lied to them, telling them I wasn't invited to Nobel Michel Castle's ball tonight. If I just show up, they'll immediately make a scene and ruin my chances for a nice night to myself."

"And for those two to be merely hunting for rich men to marry, too. You deserve better neighbors than that," Yosef said. "So..."

"It's not like I can go anyway," Carly said. "I have all of that work to do and they're expecting me to go through with it. They're so dead-set on charming a prince that they're telling me this is the last time."

"I don't care what those two are trying to do to you; you are _going_ to that ball," Yosef said. "I won't just sit and let my surrogate daughter suffer this way."

"Are you sure? I don't even have anything to wear." Carly said, in response to Yosef.

"Just trust me," Yosef said, with a wink. "If you go and get your invite from your place after work and then come back, I'll be sure that you can go."

There was something strange in Yosef's words that Carly detected, but she trusted Yosef, so she decided to comply with what he was asking. However, Carly just decided to focus on her work for the time being.

Yosef, on the other hand, went into the back, took out his cell phone, and called someone.

"Yes... I asked her to. Good, we'll see you tonight," Yosef said, over the phone. "I hope this works. She needs a break."

Carly failed to notice the conversation Yosef was having, but she knew that she needed to pay attention to her job.

"Carly, can you mind the register?" One of her coworkers said.

"Got it." Carly said, as she went out to the cash register.

The other coworker winked at Yosef; he was asked to distract Carly while Yosef was making the preparations for whatever he had in mind for Carly that night. They were all in on whatever Yosef was planning.

As the day wore on, Giselle and Marie were at a luxury boutique to buy the dresses and accessories that they would need to try and capture the heart of the prince of their choice.

"Oh, Marie," Giselle said. "Once I put on this dress and bat my eyelashes at Prince Hayden, I'll be Queen of Philip in a heartbeat!"

Giselle was holding up a burgundy-red victorian-style ballgown that had a décolleté neckline. It had ivory, wrist-length butterfly sleeves. The skirt was a burgundy, floor-length, tiered skirt with vertical knife pleats in the center. The dress came with an ivory choker that had a burgundy rose in the center. The dress was a hip-hugger to make sure that her curves were being shown off.

"Sheesh, you'll look great in that! We'd better get our hair, nails, and makeup done, too!" Marie said. "So, what do you think of this one?"

Marie had picked out a navy blue A-line, lower calf, halter neckline dress. The neckline had baby blue ruffles all over it, and it had a long, navy blue train. The sleeves were puffed cap sleeves in baby blue, and the bodice had clear beads on it. There was also some baby blue ruffles on the skirt that started up in the middle and spread out as it reached the hem.

"Oh, that's perfect! Who are you planning on seducing?" Giselle asked.

"Prince Ivan," Marie said. "Someone like him, someone cool and poised makes me look like a fabulous princess next to him!"

"Let's pay and get to jewelry!" Giselle said, as she and Marie ran to check out.

Meanwhile, the sun was about to set, but Carly had just gotten her invitation before running back to Patisserie Brown. Coming in through the back, Carly saw that everyone else had gone home, and the lights were dimmed down a little bit.

"Yosef? I'm here, and I brought the invitation," Carly said, calling into the room. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Carly," May said, coming out from the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"May? What are you doing here?" Carly asked, shutting the door and approaching May. "What's going on?"

"Yosef and I are working together for this," May said. "To help _you_ go to the ball and enjoy yourself."

"But what about..." Carly began.

"Forget those two," Yosef said, bringing in a few packages. "You need to enjoy yourself. So, we're here to help you get ready to go to the ball and have a good time."

"Thanks you two," Carly said, wiping away her tears of joy. "You're the best."

"Now let's get started! I got the makeup, the shoes, and the accessories!" May said, as she started to open the boxes and begin sorting them by priority.

"Wait, what? If I go to the ball, Giselle and Marie will torment me!" Carly said.

"Leave that part to me," May said, smiling. "Because I took precautions."

Carly smiled; she knew May always had her back.

"The limo should be here in a little while," Yosef said. "Get going, girls!"

May started with the makeup, and she made it look perfect on Carly. She knew exactly what shades of makeup and what types to use on Carly, foundation included, and she even was allowed to use some of the outlets in the kitchen for hair. Carly's hair was then done in an up-do bun with some of her hair going down her neck. She looked perfect.

"Now for the dress!" May said, as she took out the dress that she had picked out for Carly.

It was an ombre baby pink, one-sleeve, one-shoulder floor ballgown with taffeta beading. The sleeve was an angel butterfly sleeve. The dress had a vine appliqué with knife pleats hanging down. The dress also had rose embroidery on the skirt. The color graduated from the darkest pink on the bottom of the hem of the dress and it gradually got paler as it went up. The bodice had pink beadwork on it, and it was just Carly's size.

"This is perfect!" Carly said, crying tears of joy.

"Get going, girl! Change!" May said, as she shoved the dress at Carly.

After about five minutes, Carly changed into her dress and she came out of the room. Walking into the locker room where Yosef and May were, she showed off the dress.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect! You look great!" May said.

"Just like a real princess!" Yosef said.

Carly, however, merely looked down.

"What's the matter?" Yosef asked.

"Won't Giselle and Marie recognize me?" Carly asked.

"Like I said, I came prepared," May said, taking out a few jewelry boxes. "This is a pair of earrings and a necklace to go with the dress, a pair of matching vinyl shoes in pale pink..."

Putting on the shoes, they seemed to sparkle and shine in the light of the room. Putting on the earrings, which were pink rose studs, and the necklace, which were pink rose quarts, Carly looked even better.

"Okay, almost done," May said, before presenting Carly with one more thing. "This is so you won't be recognized."

"A mask?" Carly asked, taking the item.

It was a masquerade mask. It would cover the upper half of Carly's face. It had lace embellishments for inlays on the mask, and there was a pink rose on the upper right half of it. There were also pink fringes on the mask, too. For the most part, she would not be recognized if she wore the mask.

"This will really make you an unknown!" Yosef said.

"But it's not a masquerade ball," Carly said. "I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Better sticking out like a sore thumb and having people talking about how cute you are in that outfit and not knowing who you are. You wouldn't want those neighbors of yours to figure you out, would you?" May asked.

"True." Carly said, putting on the mask, and the shoes.

Yosef looked outside the window and said, "The limo is here! Carly, go!"

"Thanks," Carly said, as she went into the limo's backseat, and rolled it down. "Thanks for everything, you two."

"Just make sure you're back in time to get some sleep for tomorrow." Yosef said.

"I will," Carly said. "Before midnight, hopefully."

"That should be perfect." May said.

"Thank you!" Carly said, as she rolled the window up and the diver started the car.

Meanwhile, the ball was getting under way. All eight of the princes had shared a dance with at least one young lady. Granted, the women they had danced with were suck-ups at the least, complete snobs at the worst. Sadly, the worst had yet to come for them.

"Oh, Giselle, you look great!" Marie said, as she and Giselle were waiting for their turns to dance. "Hayden will be swept off of his feet!"

"Ivan won't be able to resist you in that outfit, either!" Marie said.

Once Hayden and Ivan stopped dancing, Giselle and Marie immediately took their chance. They ran onto the dance floor like a pair of stampeding elephants.

"Out of the way!" Giselle shouted, as she shoved another girl aside, and took Prince Hayden's hand.

She gave him a seductive purr and batted her eyelashes. Needless to say, Hayden was fairly grossed out at this. He did not let it show on his face, thought. He resigned himself to a dance, and Giselle's confidence started to boost up higher.

Marie, on the other hand, took the less aggressive approach. She merely approached Prince Ivan and curtsied to him. Ivan's facial expression did not change, but he merely took Marie by the hand, and they began to dance.

 _'This is going perfectly!'_ Both girls thought at the same time.

* * *

 **Or is it? When Carly arrives, what will happen? And who will be her prince charming?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we'll see who Carly's Prince Charming will be when she arrives at the party!**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the balcony on the upper floor of the palace, Prince Sieg was leaning on the balcony railing that overlooked the courtyard of the palace. He needed a break from all of the stuffiness that came with a formal event such as this.

"What a drag..." Sieg muttered.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, as he approached Sieg.

"I'm fine, Kevin," Sieg said. "Just bored. There's no one who really has caught my eye here. Just the typical girls."

"I'm still new to this whole royalty thing," Kevin admitted. "I may have been born a prince, but I was raised a civilian. While I've gotten used to being royalty and all, I still have a hard time with the concept of having to deal with gold-digging, status-hungry women after me."

"I relate," Sieg said. "But... Could there really be someone special out there for me?"

Kevin saw something out in the courtyard, and said, "Maybe that's her; there's another limousine coming."

Sieg looked down to where Kevin was pointing to see another limousine pulling up to the entrance of the castle.

"We'd better get back inside and see what this girl is like." Kevin said, as he and Sieg retreated back into the ballroom.

Down with Carly, the driver came out of the driver's seat of the car before going to the door of Carly's seat. He opened the door, and he held out his hand for Carly. Carly took it, and she came out of the car.

She looked up at the castle and her mouth opened a little bit in surprise. She was in such shock and awe to see the majesty of the palace. While she knew it would be amazing, she was not expecting it to be so overwhelming.

The ushers were surprised to see Carly; the fact that she was wearing a mask raised a few eyebrows. However, once they saw the invitation in her hand, they ignored the mask, and let her inside.

 _'Wow...'_ Carly thought, as she slowly ascended the stairs to the castle.

She looked around at the interior design of the palace as she walked to the ballroom. Every usher and staff member turned to look at her; they were all curious about her mask, but they all thought that she was a stunning beauty.

Seeing the open door to the ballroom, Carly took a deep breath and walked into the room. However, as soon as she did, the music stopped, and everyone turned to look at her in awe. No one knew who the newcomer was, but everyone's head was turned to her, and they were all staring at her with wide eyes.

Carly merely lowered her head a bit, nervous; she was not used to having so many people looking at her. It was so quiet that someone could hear a pin drop.

"Wow..." "She's beautiful..." "Why the mask?" "Who is she?" "That dress is gorgeous."

Sieg and Kevin soon took notice of her, and they were staring at her in awe; they were spellbound at Carly's beauty, but they did not know nor care who she was or where she came from.

Carly merely looked around and saw all of the eyes at her. She took notice of Giselle and Marie, who were glaring at her in a questioning manner, while still in dance poses with their respective princes. But even Hayden and Ivan stopped dancing and were focused on Carly.

Prince Sieg, however, started feeling something. His heart started to race and he felt his face heat up. Seeing how beautiful Carly was, and seeing how none of the other princes were making an effort to ask for a dance, Sieg decided to give it a shot.

 _'Who is she? There's something about her that makes me... Feel weird,'_ Sieg thought, as he saw Carly walking into the room, looking at her surroundings. _'But she's... She's perfect.'_

Sieg started to approach Carly. Kevin, seeing this, merely nodded deciding to be there for one of his best friends. Carly was merely looking around, in awe of the decor, the splendor, and the elegance of the party. She was more looking around and seeing how the situation was in comparison to her lifestyle, rather than the people around her.

"What beauty..." Giselle said; her back was to Marie.

"How elegant..." Marie said.

"Who _is_ she?" Hayden asked Ivan.

"I have no idea, but what is her intention, with that mask of hers?" Ivan asked in return; he was more concerned with the mask than the girl.

Carly, reading the atmosphere kept looking around, before deciding to leave.

 _'This probably is a bad idea...'_ Carly began, but...

She felt her hand being taken. She turned around and she saw Prince Sieg had took her hand into his own; he gripped her hand gently, and he kissed it.

Carly's eyes went wide with shock as she went red in the face; her face then grew a smile before shyly looking away.

"May I... Have this dance?" Sieg asked, as he bowed to Carly.

"I'd... Be beyond honored," Carly said, with a curtsy. "Please."

Sieg and Carly got into a position for a waltz; the music started to play again, and then the two began to dance together, in perfect sync. Carly had never danced before in her life.

Sieg, on the other hand, felt so happy at dancing with this enigmatic beauty. He kept silent as they danced, feeling at peace; he completely forgot where he was or who he was in audience with.

The other princes gathered around, all talking about the situation.

"She's a looker, I'll admit that," Max said, talking to the others. "But what's with the masquerade mask?"

"That's what I'd like to know, too," Oliver said. "But that doesn't seem to matter to Sieg. He looks like he just got hit by Cupid."

"Love at first sight?" Kuon asked. "But how can that be? Sure, she's beautiful, but how can he fall in love with her if he doesn't even know her face?"

Aslan shrugged in response to this question.

"Maybe she's shy?" Hayden inquired.

Giselle and Marie, meanwhile, were off to the side, and they were _not happy_ about the situation.

"Who is she?" Giselle said, getting angry. "That'd better not be Carly!"

"Of course not," Marie said. "She wasn't even invited."

Carly was more focused on Prince Sieg, and no one else. She kept dancing, losing track of time. Carly felt so comfortable and safe with Sieg around, and she even started to feel the spell of true love in the air.

Sieg, for his part, had already fallen pretty hard for Carly, but he too was too swept up in the moment, and looking at Carly in her beautiful mask to care about the situation.

 _'She's so beautiful...'_ Sieg thought, as he spun her around in an underarm turn. _'If I only knew her name.'_

The song soon came to a stop. Carly and Sieg bowed to each other. Carly began to let go of Sieg's hand, but as the next song started, Sieg grabbed her hand again and pulled her in close.

"Huh?" Carly said, in surprise.

"Come on," Sieg said. "One more dance?"

Carly, smiling underneath her mask, nodded, and said, "Yes."

"Not in here," Sieg said. "Come with me."

Sieg merely started to dance again, but this time, he led her out to the balcony.

"Quick, go and figure her out!" Giselle told Marie.

Marie then started to make a dash for Sieg and Carly, only for Sieg's butler Hans to close the curtain and the door to give the two of them some privacy.

Carly and Sieg kept waltzing together, both lost in each other. They were enjoying their time together and Sieg was feeling his heart fluttering from the sensation of falling in love.

Carly, for her part, forgot all of her worries and she enjoyed herself.

Once the music stopped, Sieg smiled and said, "May I show you the gardens?"

"I'd love to see them!" Carly said, more elated about the gardens than anything.

Sieg smiled at her expressions and felt his heart swell with love for her. Taking her hand, Sieg brought Carly down to the castle gardens, albeit they had to cut through the ballroom again, and they were walking hand-in-hand.

Sieg kept his eyes on Carly and her alone; in spite of the mask, Sieg knew in his heart that Carly was beautiful. He did not need to look at her behind her mask to know she was pure of heart and very sweet.

"Please, sit down," Sieg said, as he took out a handkerchief and wiped a seat for him and Carly before sitting down. "Shall we enjoy the evening in the peace and quiet of the gardens?"

Carly smiled and nodded before sitting next to Sieg. Sieg gently put a hand around Carly's shoulder as he tried to calm himself down. He really wanted to make the night perfect for himself and for Carly.

"It's... a really beautiful night," Sieg began. "And the moon is really bright."

"It's the perfect night sky scene," Carly said. "The way the brightness of the moon and stars contrast so vividly against the sky make it beautiful."

"I'm sure there are many more beautiful things in this world," Sieg began, taking his hand away from Carly's shoulder before taking her hand into his own. "But right now, this moment seems the most magical for me."

"Me, as well," Carly said, as she looked up to Sieg. "I never thought I'd be able to come, let alone dance with someone."

"Nonsense," Sieg said, smiling, and looking into her eyes, which were framed by her mask. "It's really a shame you're wearing that mask, though."

Carly flinched before saying, "Oh, really?"

"It is," Sieg said, sadly. "I can't see the girl whom I'm with with that thing on."

Sieg made a reach for the mask, but Carly backed up.

"There are some people in attendance who would be really angry with me if they knew I was here; that's why I want to remain unknown," Carly said, as she gently took Sieg's hand. "So please... Don't take it off."

Sieg seemed to understand what she was saying, and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Sieg said. "But... I really want to know you. I've never met someone like you before."

Carly blushed, but her mask partially hid it.

"I was never really thrilled about this party tonight," Sieg said, as he decided to come clean. "But your arrival just made it the best party I've ever attended. You really are a genuine girl."

"You do me too much honor. To be honest, I really didn't care much for coming other than to try and forget my troubles and enjoy myself," Carly said. "But tonight has been the best night of my life; if only it could last forever."

"It can," Sieg said, as he gently caressed Carly's cheek, before taking her hand. "Since we've rested up, shall we share another dance?"

"I would love to..." Carly began, but for the two of them, that moment was perfect.

Sieg took this chance to take advantage of the beautiful moment. Sieg started to lean closer to Carly. Carly, feeling her heart race, followed suit, and she felt compelled to get closer to him. They drew closer, as if they were magnets trying to come together. Sieg gently took Carly's shoulders. He closed his eyes and started to pucker up. Carly knew where this was going, and she started to pucker her lips, too. She and Sieg were about a few centimeters away from each other's lips, when...

The bells for midnight started to ring. She gasped before pulling away.

She looked at the clock, and she said, "Oh, no! Midnight!"

"So it is," Sieg said. "What's the matter? That's..."

"Farewell." Carly said, as she stood up and turned to leave.

Sieg grew confused at this statement. He was about to kiss the girl of his dreams, but all of a sudden, she was going to leave him without so much as telling him her name.

"Wait," Sieg said, as he stood up and tried to stop her. "Don't leave now! You only just arrived."

"But I need to go!" Carly said. "I really need to leave!"

"Why?" Sieg asked, trying to get her to stay. He was growing desperate to get to know Carly know.

"Well... I, oh, the princes! I haven't met them yet," Carly said, coming up with an excuse. "I need to pay my respects and then head home."

"Wait... The princes?" Sieg asked, confused; it occurred to him that it was possible that Carly did not know who the princes were. "But I..."

Hearing the chime ring out again, Carly knew she had to leave.

"Farewell!" Carly said, before making a run for it.

"No wait," Sieg said, as he started to chase after her. "Come back! Please!"

Carly ignored Sieg as she kept running. She kept her eyes in front of her.

 _'No! I promised Yosef I would be home and in bed BEFORE midnight! I'm late!'_ Carly thought, as she continued to run.

Carly ran through the crowd, being mindful of where she stepped, and the people around her.

Everyone was curious as to why she would run off in such a hurry, but no one made any effort to chase after her. The other princes grew a little curious about this turn of events and they all knew something was wrong.

Sieg came into the ballroom to try and chase after Carly. However, a lot of women tried to stop him.

Kevin gestured to the other princes to help back Sieg up; they all turned on the charm and managed to distract the girls for the time being.

Sieg smiled, knowing that his friends had his back.

Seeing Carly make a run for the exit, Sieg took off after her.

"Hey! How will I know where to find you?" Sieg shouted after Carly, as she managed to get to the stairs. "At least tell me your name!"

Carly failed to answer. She was too focused on getting to her limo and getting home. Her driver was gesturing to her to hurry.

However, Carly tripped and she stumbled, causing one of her shoes to fall off. Carly turned back to try and get her shoe, but she saw Sieg at the top of the staircase.

"There you are!" Sieg said, hoping to catch up to Carly.

He smiled and started to run down to catch her, but Carly freaked out and she started to run again.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Sieg shouted, desperate to know the identity of the girl who had stolen his heart.

Carly stumbled once again, but this time, a sudden gust of wind caused the mask to fly off of her face and it landed in Sieg's hands.

"No! My mask!" Carly said, refusing to turn around, but as she soon heard Sieg coming closer, Carly dove into the limo and she shut the door. "Go!"

The driver floored the gas and they started to drive off quickly with a screech.

Carly looked back out the window, making sure she was out of sight. She sighed in relief when she saw that Sieg was not chasing after the limousine.

Sieg, for his part, sadly watched the car drive away in the distance. With Carly's mask still in his hands, Sieg sighed in dismay before turning back to go inside the party. As he slowly and forlornly walked up the stairs, tears in his eyes, he spotted the shoe that she had lost, and he gently picked it up.

"Her mask, and her shoe," Sieg said, as he looked at the two pieces of his mysterious girl. "Two things I can use to find her."

He went back inside, hopeful that he would find her once the party ended.

Going back inside, the other princes noticed Sieg looking forlorn and sad.

"Sieg, what happened?" Hayden asked, approaching his friend.

Sieg did not answer; he merely looked at the two items in his hands before smiling, lovesick.

He told Hayden, "I'm going to retire for the evening; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kuon and Oliver approached Hayden, and they all watched Sieg leave the ballroom.

"What's gotten into him?" Kuon asked.

"He wasn't very into this party until that girl showed up," Oliver said. "Maybe she charmed him?"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, at his request," Hayden said. "Shall we continue?"

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Sieg is one of my favorites in this particular game.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter continues from the party previously. Carly is back home safely, but she's left Sieg heartbroken and hanging.**

* * *

Carly, meanwhile, had made it back home safely and before either Giselle or Marie could be there.

She stepped out of the limousine, and she bid the driver thanks before entering her apartment. Rushing up to her bedroom, Carly took off the dress, the other shoe, the jewelry, and she put it all away in places that she could find them at a later date. While she felt like she would not need them again, for some reason she was hopeful that she would put them on one day.

"Thanks, May, Yosef," Carly said, as she came out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, and all ready for bed. "Thanks for being my fairy godparents tonight. Thank you so much for everything."

The next morning, Carly woke up at the crack of dawn once again. However, since she was so exhausted from the night before, she practically had to force herself to get up and get ready for work.

"That man from the party…" Carly said, as she looked out the window to the castle. "Who was he?"

Outside, Giselle and Marie were so angry with the fact that none of the princes wanted to see them again that they decided to take it out on Carly. Giselle banged on Carly's door.

Carly, being alerted to her neighbors' presence, merely opened the door, and said, "What is it now?"

"You're gonna clean our houses before dusk!" Marie shouted, as she pulled Carly by the hair and made her look at them. "You may not have been to the ball, but whoever that masked woman was totally took away our chance!"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Whoever that woman was totally made Prince Sieg fall for her! I don't know what she did, but she was talk of the party! No one even blinked an eye at us!" Giselle said.

"Prince Hayden said that he wasn't interested in me; none of the other princes gave me the time of day!"

"Ivan totally blew me off; he called me obnoxious!" Marie said.

"Why take this out on _me_?" Carly said, feigning misery. "You're the ones who promised not to do this to me anymore."

"That was on the grounds that we nab a prince! But since that girl went and upstaged us, no one even looked in our direction! So..." Giselle said, before shoving every bit of housework on Carly. "Get this done before the day is out!"

"I'm _exhausted_ ," Carly complained. "I had to work overtime at the bakery; not like I had anything better to do. So, _never again_ am I going to be doing this."

Carly got Marie's hand off of her, dropped the housework, shut the door, and locked it.

"You'll regret ignoring us like this!" Marie said.

"Get out here!" Giselle demanded.

Carly decided to change and get to work; she knew she had a long day ahead of her. A lot of her coworkers were attendees at the ball, so she knew that she would be the talk of the party.

 _'I'd better leave the back way.'_ Carly thought, as she went to brush her hair and get ready for work.

A little bit later, Carly came into the staff locker room through the back door and she dressed in her uniform. She walked into the kitchen.

"Carly, how was last night?" Yosef whispered, as he approached Carly.

"I had a great time," Carly said. "It was the most magical time of my life; I'll never forget it. Too bad I lost my mask and shoe while I tried to make a run for it..."

Yosef and Carly snickered a bit at this information.

"The party at the castle last night was great!" "I can't believe I got to dance with Prince Oliver!" "But I have to wonder... that masked girl; who was she?"

Carly sweat dropped; she knew that she would be talked about, and no one would even know it was her.

Yosef and Carly nodded before going back to work and then they all went back to baking; business as usual.

Carly, however, drifted off into space about the party the previous night, but only during her break and even then, she did not voice anything out loud.

Meanwhile, Prince Sieg was sitting in his office, staring at the mask and the shoe that were in his hands. Sieg flashed back to the previous night, and he remembered how enamored he was when he first saw Carly.

Outside the door, Sieg's butler Hans was watching him. Standing next to him was Lavi, the little boy who was butler to Prince Aslan.

"He's been staring at those things since last night," Lavi said. "I don't understand what's so special about a mask and a shoe if the girl in question isn't wearing them."

Hans was a little annoyed with Lavi; while he understood Lavi was still a little kid in that 'cooties' stage, Hans was upset that Lavi was not minding his position with his comments.

"Lavi, you may still be a little boy, but you need to develop your sense of romance," Hans said. "As Sieg's butler, it was obvious to me that he was head-over-heels for the young lady last night. Do not anger me with your immaturity."

Hans started to walk away.

"Mr. Hans, please wait! I was only joking around. I saw the way Prince Sieg was staring at her; he's totally smitten." Lavi said, before chasing after Sieg.

"*Sigh*... Who is she?" Sieg asked aloud, as he kept examining the items the girl left behind.

There was a knock on the door; Sieg, looking up and putting down the items, said, "Come in."

The other seven princes came into the room; Hayden took the lead, and they all looked around at Sieg, with varying expressions on their faces. Oliver and Max had smiles on their faces, while the others wore neutral expressions.

"Sieg..." Hayden began.

"What happened last night?" Aslan asked, breaking the ice.

"I don't know," Sieg said, as he looked at the shoe and the mask one again. "But it's like we were meant to meet."

While Sieg questioned it aloud, he knew the truth in his heart. The girl he met was the one for him. The one who was meant by means of destiny to become his bride; his princess. Sieg wanted to find her very badly; he wanted to know her name, who she was, everything.

"That's love, all right," Oliver said, teasingly. "You're in love with her, Sieg."

Sieg blushed, before saying, "Me? In love?"

"I certainly think that's what happened." Hayden said.

"Love at first sight, Sieg," Oliver said. "It's a classic case of love at first sight."

Sieg felt his heart pound at this information.

"But what I want to know is who she was," Ivan said. "Call me paranoid, but what were her intentions? She was wearing a mask; the party wasn't even a masquerade."

"I want to know who she is, too," Sieg said. "She said something about some attendees not being happy if she knew who she was."

"Sounds like she just wanted to get away from some stress," Kevin said. "Whoever it was that would have given her a hard time, they must be pretty mean if she had to wear a mask."

"But... It's like we were meant to be," Sieg said. "I'll never be able to forget last night. I have to find her again."

"But all you have is her shoe and her mask; that isn't much to go on." Aslan said.

"The shoe itself is vinyl and that brand is fairly high-priced." Hayden said, examining the shoe.

"And the mask is the same brand," Sieg said, noticing the tag. "I'll find the store this came from, and ask about who had bought these items from them within the week."

"So, you're basically going to do what Cinderella's Prince Charming did; put the mask and shoe on and see if it fits," Kuon said. "Albeit in this case, you have more to go on than just the shoe, and you actually have clues to help you narrow it down rather than just sticking it on girls' feet."

Ivan had already asked his butler, Mikhail to look into the brand and see what store around town stocked it. Meanwhile, the others were also trying to find clues to see who the mystery girl could have been.

Word of the search of the enigmatic beauty soon got around the town, and news of it soon reached Patisserie Brown in a heartbeat. It was the following day...

"Hey, girls, did you hear?" One of Carly's coworkers said, as Carly came in. "Prince Sieg Lieben is trying to find out the identity of the girl from the ball!"

"Really?" "Wow." "This is something out of 'Cinderella' in a big way." "He's smitten alright."

Carly's heart throbbed and she was in shock.

 _'I... danced with a prince? Prince Sieg Lieben of DresVan Kingdom, too?! This is insane!'_ Carly thought, feeling really surprised.

"Carly?" One of her coworkers said.

"Oh, hi." Carly said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"It must be really sad that you're not the one Prince Sieg has fallen for," She said. "Those neighbors of yours kept you too busy for you to go to the party."

Carly nodded; she knew that she was the one that Sieg had fallen for, but she could not tell her friends and coworkers this information.

"Don't bring her down," Another one of her coworkers said. "You're not helping."

"Let's just get to work." Carly said, trying not to dwell on the issue.

Meanwhile, Prince Sieg and Hans were working together to find the person who purchased the items.

"Apparently, a young lady named May had purchased those items the day of the party. The dress included. According to the clerk at the shop, she said it was for a friend, who was more than deserving of a chance at the party." Hans reported.

"So this May..." Sieg said, as he was getting hopeful.

"We'll find her and ask her about the girl," Hans said. "But since Miss May has a significant other, it's unlikely that she was the girl in the mask."

"Find her and ask about the girl." Sieg said.

Later that afternoon, Carly was at her home, trying not to dwell on the idea of her not being able to see Prince Sieg again. She looked out the window, sighing sadly.

"I can't believe this... I've gone and fallen in love with a prince," Carly said, sadly. "I just hope Giselle and Marie..."

Carly soon heard her cell phone ringing and then she picked it up; it was May.

"May..." Carly said, as she answered the call.

"Hey, girl! Did you have a good time at the ball?" May said, over the phone.

"I had a wonderful time. I even danced with one of the princes," Carly said. "Too bad I couldn't stay past midnight."

"Sounds like you lived a fairytale! But that aside, Carly you'll never believe this!" May said.

"Believe what?" Carly inquired.

"Speaking of the princes, one of them just asked me about the quote-on-quote "masked beauty" from the ball! That was _so you!_ So, I directed them to your apartment building!"

"You did what?!" Carly asked. "May, if Giselle and Marie find out..."

"Don't worry about them," May said. "Just present the other shoe, and wear the dress and jewels from the ball when he arrives. Then, he'll know its you right off the bat!"

"If my neighbors don't snatch the chance away from me, first." Carly said.

"Don't be such a downer, girl," May said. "You just need to be confident and step up!"

Carly heard banging on the door.

"That's probably my neighbors; I gotta go." Carly said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **What will happen to poor Carly? Will her neighbors once again prevent her from attaining happiness?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the big climax! Will Carly get her happy ending?**

* * *

Carly stood up and then she went over to the door. She looked through the peephole, and she saw the two people she least wanted to see: her neighbors.

"Carly, we know you're in there!" Giselle said.

"Get out here." Marie demanded.

"No," Carly said. "You won't do anything to me this time."

"Listen up," Giselle said. "Prince Sieg is coming to find the girl from the ball! _We_ are going to prove to him that it was one of us! You didn't even go, so don't even think of coming out of there while he's here."

 _'It figures.'_ Carly thought. "But what if he asks for _every_ girl in the complex to try on the shoe? Orders from royalty can't be disobeyed."

"We're going to make sure it doesn't have to come to that!" Marie said.

Giselle then took one of the spare keys from the lobby and locked Carly in the room.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Carly said, banging on the door.

"No way! You just stay in there and let us take the prince for ourselves." Marie said, as she and Giselle snickered wickedly.

 _'They locked me in my own room. Good thing I have the other key... Now I just have to find it.'_ Carly thought, as she tried to look around for the key.

She also opened her closet, took out the remaining shoe, the dress, and the jewelry from the night before, and decided to put them on.

Prince Sieg soon arrived at the apartment, and then he emerged from his luxury car. He looked at the building before entering. As soon as he came in, the girls all started to clamor and prattle in surprise at the thought of a prince coming and trying to find his mystery girl amongst all of the other girls.

Seeing him coming through the halls, Giselle and Marie immediately got on their best clothes and put on their best accessories, makeup, and perfumes to really charm Sieg into believing one of them was the girl he was looking for.

"Your Highness," Giselle and Marie said, simultaneously. "We are at your service."

Sieg recognized the two of them from the party, before saying, "I recognize you two as dance partners for Prince Hayden and Prince Ivan. I doubt either of you are her."

"Oh, no," Marie said. "It's _definitely_ me!"

"You're too short," Sieg said. "What makes you so sure its you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, you know 'Cinderella', right? If the shoe fits, I'm the one." Marie said, batting an eyelash.

"Alright," Sieg said, in defeat. "All women in the apartment complex must try on the shoe."

Carly had changed into her dress and gotten her other shoe out of the closet. After putting on the jewelry and getting her hair done in the same way as she did at the party, she was ready. She put her ear to the door.

Sieg had put the shoe down and Marie immediately made a go for it. She snatched it up, and she tried to put it on her foot, but...

"I can't believe this! This shoe is too big for my foot! And the color... Ugh! Not matching any of my clothes!" Marie said, before covering her mouth in a gasp. "Oh, um..."

"I guess that makes it clear that you're not the one," Sieg said, annoyed. He turned to Giselle. "Your turn."

"Oh, yes..." Giselle said, confident that it was her size. She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair.

Giselle put the shoe down in front of her, and she stuffed her foot in the shoe.

"Hey, careful, you're gonna crush it!" Sieg shouted, as he saw the problem with Giselle; her feet were actually too big for the shoe.

He snatched the shoe away.

"Hey!" Giselle said.

"Is there anyone else in the complex who could try this shoe on?" Sieg asked, getting a little impatient with the situation.

"Oh, no one at all," Marie said. "Might as well tie the knot with me."

"No! He's going to marry _me_!" Giselle said, protesting against Marie's suggestion.

Sieg rolled his eyes before turning to leave, when the sound of a door opening was heard.

"May I?" Carly said, as she came out of her room, wearing her dress and jewelry.

"Carly?! But…" Marie began, but…

"You merely locked me in my own room; I'm the one with the key, silly." Carly said, with a smile, holding up the key to her apartment.

Sieg gave Marie and Giselle a questioning look; they flinched in response to this gesture.

"So… Your name is Carly?" Sieg asked.

"Yes," Carly replied. "I would like to request a chance to try on the shoe; it would be a great honor to help you."

Sieg sensed something familiar about Carly; he did not know what it was, but he knew he had to figure it out.

"Miss, if you would, please?" Sieg said, putting the shoe down.

Carly nodded, with a smile on her face. She placed her foot into the shoe; a perfect fit.

"The mask, please?" Carly asked, as she smiled politely.

Sieg handed the mask to Carly; she put it on, and she finally became the girl that Sieg had fallen in love with. Carly lifted the hem of her dress to reveal that she was wearing both shoes, and she curtsied to Sieg.

"How?!" Giselle shouted. "You crashed that ball, didn't you?!"

"Impossible," Sieg said, as he turned to Giselle and Marie. " _Every_ bachelorette in town was required to be in attendance. Was that not in the invitations the two of you received?"

Giselle and Marie flinched.

"With help from May, who got me the clothes, and Yosef, who arranged the limousine, I was able to go to the ball incognito; if you two were there and you knew who I was, you'd give me a hard time and ruin my night," Carly said, before turning to Sieg. "The truth is that my two neighbors here tried to prevent me from going by dumping all of their housework on me that night."

"So, you prevented the required attendance of a guest?" Sieg asked, turning to Marie and Giselle.

"She's just a pastry chef," Marie insisted. "She doesn't deserve such a man as fine as you!"

"I think you're the ones undeserving in this situation," Sieg said, as he took Carly's hand. "On the other hand, if not for you two, I wouldn't have been able to meet my destined girl."

Carly blushed at this comment; she smiled shyly while saying, "Destined, huh…?"

"Yes," Sieg said, as he pulled Carly in and hugged her. "I really am happy that the ball actually served its purpose of finding me a bride. Because it did."

Carly's face went redder, and she smiled a little bit bigger. She leaned her face into Sieg's chest, and she sighed happily.

"I really hope to get to know you more." Carly said.

"And I you." Sieg said, as he lifted Carly's face with one hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Giselle and Marie began bawling loudly when they realized that Carly was the one who would become a princess instead of the two of them.

Sieg soon brought Carly into the car that was waiting for them outside; the pair got into the back, while Hans, emotional from the outcome, started to drive to go back to Nobel Michel Castle.

"You really are beautiful," Sieg said, before taking off the mask. "But you're much more beautiful without that mask."

"You're too kind, Your…" Carly began, but Sieg merely put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"You can ditch the formalities when it's the two of us alone," Sieg said, as he used his free hand to hold Carly's. "I intend on making you my future wife; we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another much more before we marry."

Carly blushed once again at this; she smiled before saying, "Yes, Sieg; as for the mask, since you found me, I don't need it anymore."

From the balcony, Hayden and Oliver were waiting for Sieg; once they saw Sieg's car coming, they smiled, because they knew that their friend had succeeded in finding the girl of his dreams.

"Sieg's back, guys!" Oliver called inside.

The others ran down the stairs to go and greet the girl who would seen become the wife of their friend.

Sieg and Carly walked hand-in-hand into the castle, with Carly still in her dress, but this time without the mask. Carly blushed and was a little overwhelmed with meeting the other princes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Carly," Prince Hayden said. "I'll be honest; I never thought Sieg would fall head-over-heels for a girl this quickly."

Sieg blushed; Carly looked at him briefly before saying, "You mean…?"

"The poor guy; it was love at first sight." Oliver teased.

Carly went red in the face, while Sieg's face went even redder.

"C-Come on, Carly!" Sieg said, as he snatched Carly's hand and started to walk down the hallway.

"Isn't it rude to blow the others off like that?" Carly asked.

"True, but if I didn't do that, you and I would never be able to get to know each other better." Sieg said, as he opened a door to the bedroom he used in the castle.

"Um, this…" Carly said, going red in the face.

"Just sit on the couch and cuddle with me," Sieg said, as he sat on the couch, and opened his arms for Carly. "My sweet Princess."

Carly blushed and ran into Sieg's arms; she was crying tears of joy at being found by her Prince Charming.

She and Sieg shared many kisses with each other as they were so happy to be in private and to be with the one they loved.

 _Within the year, they were married. DresVan Kingdom was delighted to have a princess as devoted and passionate as Carly. It was a happy ending for Sieg, who had met his dream girl and was so happy to be wed to her. Carly had never been happier about finding true love and a way out of the misery she was subjected to by her neighbors._

 _Speaking of whom… The two of them needed lessons on housekeeping, cooking, and flirting…_

 _THE END_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this one! I would have posted this as a one-shot, but the Doc Manager isn't working with large files for some reason. It's never happened before...**

 **I'm thinking that the next story I do is 'Beauty And The Beast'... But who will be her prince?**


End file.
